Eine Rose voller Dornen - Blog Diary
Eine Rose voller Dornen ist eine Liebes-Story zwischen Lele und Linus. Ich habe mir noch nicht viele Gedanken gemacht, aber es wird auf jeden Fall darum gehen, was es heißt verliebt zu sein und wie sch**** das verlaufen kann :) Die Story basiert auf einer wahren Geschichte. Es gibt auch die zweite Version, Eine Rose voller Dornen - Book. Kapitel 1 17.11.14 I'ch packte schnell meine Sachen ein, um noch rechtzeitig den Bus zu bekommen. Meine Freundin Taylor brauchte mal wieder ewig und quatschte noch mit ihrer Sitznachbarin. Mein Blick wanderte zum Gang zwischen den Schultischen. Als ich IHN sah, klopfte mein Herz schneller und meine Handflächen wurden feucht vor Schweiß. Linus. Mein Ex-Freund. Wir waren im Sommer zusammen gewesen, allerdings nur 2 Monate. Nunja, ich hatte Schluss gemacht, aber er war glücklich darüber gewesen. Das hatte er zumindest geschrieben. Seitdem hasste er mich zu Tode und warf es mir immer wieder vor. Ich hatte ihn auch gehasst, da er meine SMS der ganzen Klasse gezeigt hatte und alle mich damit nervten und dissten. Das machte mir zum Glück am wenigsten aus. Dummerweise hatte ich mich in der Zwischenzeit erneut in ihn verliebt und er hatte eine neue Freundin bekommen. Julia. Ich konnte sie nicht ausstehen, obwohl sie dafür natürlich nichts konnte. Die Sache war halt ziemlich kompliziert. Ich hatte ihm gestanden, dass ich ihn immer noch liebte, eine Antwort erhielt ich auf diese Sache, aber es war keine schöne: "Du hast Schluss gemacht nicht ich und ich will nicht wirklich noch was mit dir zu tun haben. Naja, aber es kamen noch ziemlich verrückte Dinge, wie das halt so ist, wenn man verliebt ist... Ich traute mich irgendwie nicht, ihm mal richtig die Meinung zu sagen. Darum tat ich so, als wäre ich Sophie, eine Freundin von mir und schrieb Linus eine SMS aus der Sicht einer BFF, die sich große Sorgen um ihre beste Freundin machte. Der Text war zwar etwas schwachsinnig aber naja. Eigentlich war alles enthalten, was ich dachte und was ich fühlte. Der letzte Satz war gewesen: ''Merkst du nicht, wie sehr sie dich liebt? Linus: So doll, dass sie sich nicht getraut hat, es mir persöhnlich zu sagen. ''Da dachte ich auch nur so, hallo? Ich habe es dir einen Monat vorher gestanden! Hat er das wieder vergessen oder was? "Sophie" alias ich: ''Ja, du hast ja geschrieben, dass du nichts mit ihr zu tun haben willst. Weißt du wie viel sie geheult hat? ''Das stimmte!!! Linus: ''Weißt du, wie traurig ich war, dass "nur" eine SMS gekommen ist? ''Was ich auch sehr bereute! "Sophie" alias ich: ''Mir hat sie gesagt, dass das der größte Fehler ihres Lebens war und sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünscht als ihn rückgängig zu machen. Immernoch "Sophie":Außerdem: Traurig? Ich zitiere euren Dialog: Lele: Bist du jetzt sehr traurig? Linus: Nein, im Gegenteil. !!???!!! Traurig???!!? Das Gegenteil von traurig ist glücklich! Naja, so ging unser Dialog noch eine Weile weiter und irgendwann schrieb er: Sag ihr, ach egal, morgen rede ich mit ihr. ''Ich habe mich wirklich gefreut und gedacht, ich hätte wirklich etwas erreicht. Auf jeden Fall redete er am nächsten Tag NICHT mit mir. Was hatte ich auch erwartet. Ich schrieb ihm mehrere Nachrichten, auf die er nicht antwortete. Nach 6 Stück tat er es dann doch. Ich (als ich!): ''Kannst du mal bitte aufhören, mich zu ignorieren? Linus: Wäre alles besser gelaufen, wenn du mir persöhnlich und nicht per SMS gesagt hättest, dass du keinen Bock mehr auf mich hast. Ich: Das meinte ich aber nie so und außerdem, wenn ich eine Sache in meinem Leben ändern könnte, wäre es DAS. ''Das ging ihm dann doch zuweit! Linus: ''Du weißt schon, dass ich eine neue Freundin habe, oder? Also wir können normal chatten, aber ich liebe dich nicht mehr. Ich hoffe du respektierst das! Ich: Ach, aber wenn ich es dir persöhnlich gesagt hätte, dann würdest du oder was???!!! Linus: Nein, aber ich hätte es besser gefunden! Und vielleicht hätte ich dann auch gedacht, dass du ein bisschen reifer bist! ''Ach ja, der reife, reife Linus, der nur mit seinem besten Kumpel immer ziemlich affige Spiele in der spielte. Ich war ziemlich sauer auf ihn. Das war die traurige und ziemliche lieblose Story zwischen uns seitdem. Einige Zeit später erfuhr ich von meiner Freundin, dass Julia und Linus nicht mehr zusammen waren und glaubt mir, ich war der glücklichste Mensch der Welt! Ich jubelte den ganzen Tag und war ziemlich überdreht drauf. Sie hatte Schluss gemacht und er war glücklich darüber gewesen. Kleines Déjà-vu, würde ich mal sagen! Trotzdem war ich glücklich, aber er kam dann eine Woche lang nicht mehr zur Schule. Meine Freundinnen Taylor, Sammy und Ice-cream arbeiteten hart an unserer Verkupplung und fragten ihn, ob er mich noch möge. Er sagte ja, aber er liebe mich nicht mehr. Das fand ich gut, schließlich hatte ich gedacht, er würde mich hassen. Nun ja, es geschah bis jetzt nicht mehr viel. Dann schrieb ich ihm eines abends einen Brief. 4 Stunden lang saß ich an ihm, eine Endlosschleife von ''River flows in you hörend. Es war kein Liebesbrief, eher ein Ereignisbrief, indem ich allerdings auch mehrmals erwähnte, dass ich ihn noch liebte. Am nächsten Tag - gestern - überlegte ich lange, ob ich ihm den Brief überhaupt geben solle, weil es waren einige Sachen darin, was mich an ihm störte und so... Nach Bio kam er aber zu mir und... UMARMTE MICH! Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen, drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand und umarmte ihn nochmal. Ich weiß nicht, ob das hieß das wir weiter waren, aber ich sagte mir immer, dass das noch was werden würde. Zum Abschied umarmten wir uns, er schaute mich leicht peinlich berührt an und ich überlegte, ob es ihn wohl störte, so vor der ganzen Klasse, aber es hatte eh kaum einer bemerkt. Dann ging er aus der Tür und ich fragte mich einmal wieder, wann wir mal den Schritt tun und uns verabreden würden. Ich hatte ihn zwar sowohl im Brief als auch in einer SMS gefragt, geantwortet hatte er mir aber nicht. Taylor war endlich fertig und zusammen mit ihr verließ ich das Schulgebäude und stieg in den Bus. Eigentlich dachte ich an nichts anderes mehr, als an ihn. 90% meiner Tagesgedanken schwebten um ihn. Ich konnte eigentlich auch garnicht mehr anders und ohne es zu wollen, wanderte mein Blick alle zwei Minuten zu ihm, wenn wir Unterricht hatten. Aber das ist wieder ein anderes Thema. '''Kapitel 2 17.12.14 'I'ch biss mir auf die Lippen, um mich zusammenzureißen, aber die Tränen kullerten schon los. Ein ganzer Wasserfall floß meine Wangen hinunter, Icy versuchte vergeblich, mich zu trösten. Ich lief stur weiter, schluchzend mit verschleierter Sicht. Als Taylor, Sammy und Ice-cream mich einholten, hatte ich mich schon wieder umgedreht, um Linus angucken zu müssen. Nicht zusammen mit Julia. Er sollte mich nicht heulen sehen, nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Es fing gesterm schon an. Julia und Linus hatten zusammen gelacht und gescherzt. An sich ist das ja nicht schlimm, aber ich hatte Angst davor, dass sie sich wieder so gut verstehen würden. Heute war aber schlimmer. Der Tag war traurig und düster. Ein halbes Jahr war es her gewesen, dass ich und Linus zusammengekommen waren. Genau. Auf den Tag genau. Ich fuhr mit dem Bus zur Schule und hatte mir fest vorgenommen mit ihm darüber zu reden. Und die unlogischen Liebesfantasien, die man manchmal bekommt, hatten mir irgendwie Hoffnung gegeben. Die Fantasie-Lele fragte, ob er wüsste, was vor einem halben Jahr gewesen wäre. Der Fantasie-Linus antwortete, er habe keine Ahnung (was der echte sicher auch gesagt hätte!) und Fantasie-Lele antwortete, dass sie vor einem halben Jahr zusammengekommen sein. Fantasie-Linus meinte, dass wäre ja das perfekte Datum, um wieder zusammenzukommen. Ja, ziemlich durchgeknallt, ich weiß. In Ethik (was für ein langweiliges Fach) sagte ich zu Icy, jetzt wären wir vor ungefähr 10 Minuten zusammengekommen. Sie lächelte mich traurig an und gab mir Hoffnung. Als ich nach der Schule mit Taylor zum Spind ging, sagte sie, sie wäre mit Rick gestern nach Hause gefahren und er hätte erzählt, dass Julia und Linus wieder zusammengekommen sein. Ich glaubte, dass nicht wirklich, Rick erzählt häufig Scheiß. Aber da tauchte Linus auf, mit Julia zusammen. Ich rannte aus dem Flur und über den Schulhof. Ice sagte, ich solle lächeln, das würde schon wieder was werden und ich antwortete, ich würde glauben, dass Julia und Linus wieder zusammensein. Der Hoffnungsluftballon, der seit der Trennung von den beiden in mir existiert hatte, zerplatzte, als ich die beiden schon wieder am Fahrradplatz sah. Alles, was ich mir eingeredet hatte, als sie noch zusammengekommen waren, kam mir wieder in den Sinn. Was hatte ich falsch gemacht? Was hatte ich für einen großen Fehler begangen, den sie nicht begangen hatte? Er hatte mir gerade erst - wenn überhaupt - verziehen, dass ich Schluss gemacht hatre und ihr verzieh er innerhalb von einem Monat? Warum war das Leben so hart und ungerecht? Zuhause angekommen, heulte ich. Ich heulte und heulte, bis meine Augen knallrot wurden und mein Bruder hereinkamen. Ich machte mir schnell Nudeln und ging in mein Zimmer. Sie war also doch die Liebe seines Lebens! Er war also doch ''unerreichbar für mich! Ich würde ihn also ''doch ''nie mehr als Freund bekommen! ''19.12.14 Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen noch mal mit ihm zu reden, heute war ja schließlich der letzte Schultag. Aber er schaute mich nie an und als ich nach der Schule mit ihm reden wollte, tauchte auch Julia schon auf. Ich wich zurück. Nicht vor ihr! Ich hatte lange überlegt, was ich hätte sagen sollen. Das klingt jetzt bescheuert, aber irgendwie wollte ich, dass er mich heulen sah. Ich wollte ihm leid tun, ihn sich schuldig fühlen lassen. Damit er überhaupt mal merkte, wie es mir ging. Er war ja nicht gerade der Hellste, aber naja Liebe ist die Kunst, die Menschen so zu sehen wie sie nicht sind, ''oder? Meine Rede ging so: Linus: ''Was ist denn los? Lele: Weißt was am 17.6 und am 17.12 war? Am 17.6. war ich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden, weil wir da zusammengekommen sind. Am 17.12 war ich traurigste Mensch auf Erden, da habe ich rausgefunden, dass du und Julia wieder zusammengekommen seid. Und jetzt werf mir bitte nicht wieder vor, dass ich Schluss gemacht habe. Wie kommt es, dass du mir das bis heute nicht verziehen hast, ihr aber schon? Es gibt halt zwei Sorten Menschen. Die, die immer alles kriegen, egal ob sie es falsch oder richtig machen und es gibt die, die immer alles falsch machen und nie eine zweite Chance bekommen. Und ich weiß, dass ich verloren habe. Aber es ist ja deine Entscheidung, deine Freundin und dein Leben. Es tut nur einfach so weh! Und das tat es wirklich. Ich konnte die beiden nicht angucken, jedes Mal wurde mein Herz ein bisschen weiter aufgeschlitzt. Icy sagte, ich solle ihn vergessen und mich entlieben. Aber das ging nicht, es war nicht so einfach. Von Süß finden->Auf ihn stehen->Verknallt sein->Verliebt sein->Liebe, hatte ich eindeutig den letzten erreicht und alle Schritte zurück gehen, ging einfach nicht. Die Vorstellung, dass es mir nicht weh tun, wenn ich Linus sehen würde, war zu absurd. Es ging nicht. Es ging einfach nicht! Naja, jetzt waren erstmal Weihnachtsferien. 23.12.14 Sollte ich ihn anrufen? Aber was sollte ich sagen? Irgendwie schade, dass Ferien waren, so vermisste ich ihn unglaublich doll. Sollte ich so tun, als hätte ich mich verwählt? Ja. Vielleicht sollte ich das tun. Ich tippte seine Nummer ein und löschte sie wieder. Vielleicht morgen, wenn Weihnachten war. Dann hatte ich einen Grund um anzurufen. 25.12.14 Natürlich hatte ich ihn nicht angerufen. Auf Skype hatte ich ihm geschrieben, aber er war ja nie on, wenn ich on war. Dort hatte ich ihm frohe Weihnachten gewünscht. Ich hörte Fancy von Iggy Azalea, dass war einer meiner persönlichen Songs, die mich an ihn erinnerten. Einer von vielen. Hör auf, immer an eine Zukunft mit ihm zu denken!!! Es wird keine geben, okay?, sagte ich mir. Warum hatte ich bloß mit ihm Schluss gemacht? Ich hatte einfach nicht schätzen können, was es heißt, wenn zwei Menschen sich gegenseitig lieben. Wie schön es ist im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich hier seitdem erlebte! Und wie schrecklich es war, alle drei Minuten an ihn zu denken und diesen schrecklichen Schmerz zu spüren zu müssen. Alle paar Minuten Gefahr zu laufen, dass man anfängt zu heulen. Das ist das schlimmste, was mir je passiert ist. Und nein, Icy, ich muss dich enttäuschen, es geht mir mit ihm nicht wirklich besser. Man entliebt sich nicht einfach so, weil man das gerade will. Kapitel 3 3.01.15 'E'r war depressiv. Wirklich! Und ich machte mir Sorgen um ihn. Er sagte, alles im Jahr 2014 war scheiße. War es dann auch so scheiße gewesen mit mir zusammen zu sein? Diese Frage war mir seit gestern durch den Kopf geschossen. Ich hatte mal wieder mit ihm geskypet und... naja... 17:02:33 Linus: 2015 wird genauso scheiße wie 2014 -.- wahrscheinlich ritz ich wieder naja 14:06:36 Linus: Happy new year -.- :D 17:24:39 Lele: ja dir auch alles gute 2015 17:24:43 Lele: :) 17:25:22 Lele: was war denn so extrem schlimm an 2014? 17:34:32 Lele: und warum bist du nur so krass extrem depressiv? 17:35:31 Lele: Ich dachte ja, ich wäre in Gefahr es zu werden, aber nein, ich glaube ich taufe es um in Ewiganhaltende-dauerndwiederkommende-tränenauslösende-herzbrecherische Trauerphase. 17:35:33 Lele: :D 15:04:34 Linus: :P 15:05:13 Linus: Einfach alles :/ kann nich mehr ritzen weg meiner mum -.- 16:35:25 Lele: ach gottchen, du armer!!! 16:36:41 Lele: deine mutter ist vernünftig, Linus, und ich weiß echt nicht was du an deinem Leben so verdammt scheiße findest. Vlt. solltest du mal in Therapie gehen oder so???!!! 18:39:13 Linus: nee 18:39:18 Linus: kein bock 20:04:48 Lele: ;P 20:05:23 Lele: Aber...wenn alles so scheiße war 2014, ...war es dann auch so scheiße mit mir zsm zu sein? Diese Frage hatte ich ihm vor 7 Minuten gestellt. Ich hatte Angst. Angst vor der Antwort, aber ich musste es einfach wissen. Ob er wohl wusste, was ich mit ewiganhaltende-dauerndwiederkommende-tränenauslösende-herzbrecherische Trauerphase meinte? 06.01.14 Grr, dieser Typ konnte mich mal! Meine Frage, ja? Es war mir wirklich wichtig, dass zu wissen und was antwortet dieser Typ? Vergangeinheit ;P! Vergangeinheit? Die Wut, die die ganze Zeit von der Trauer überdeckt worden war, brach aus mir heraus. Ich schrieb zurück: Hahaha, was haben wir da gelacht. Denkst du, ich will das? Denkst du, ich bereue es nicht? Denkst du, dass ich noch nicht genug gelitten hab? Du kannst auch nie ernsthafte Antworten schreiben, oder Linus? Du kannst Vergangenheit nicht mal schreiben, also GRRRR ganz ehrlich, du kotzt mich an! Und das stimmte. Noch nie hatte er mir so geantwortet, wie ich es wollte. Mal ernst oder so. Er war so anders. Das war nicht der gleiche Mensch wie der, mit dem ich zusammen gewesen bin. 09.01.14 Okay, die Trauer kam wieder. Es tat mir leid, was ich geschrieben hab. Wirklich. Alles tat mir so leid. Ich tat mir selbst leid. Ich überlegte ihm noch einen Zettel zu schreiben. Ich schrieb die ersten paar Sätze, zerknüllte das Blatt und warf es in den Mülleimer. Nein, das war dumm. Und vorallem jetzt wo Julia da war. Ihre Klasse war auf Klassenfahrt und sie war nicht mitgefahren. Und wo landete sie natürlich? Bei uns! Seit dem 07.01 war sie jetzt bei uns und würde es auch noch die nächste Woche bleiben. Ich musste die beiden jeden Tag sehen. Wie sie zusammen lachten, wie sie zusammen alles machten. Es brach mir das Herz - wenn das nicht schon längst passiert war. 10.01.14 Er hat mich gefragt, was ich machen würde, wenn ich in der Schule nur noch 4en und 5en schreibe, mein Leben scheiße ist und ich anscheinend jemanden noch etwas schuldig war. Meinte er damit mich? Ich antwortete: Ich würde versuchen, die Schuld abzuarbeiten, (ab und zu :P) mal lernen und das Leben lieben lernen. Aber meinte er, eine Schuld bei mir? Was war es? Okay, er war scheiße zu mir, aber bezeichnet man das als Schuld? Ich fragte, warum er ausgerechnet mich gefragt hatte und er sagte, warum nicht. Weil du mich meistens ignorierst??!!, antwortete ich. Mal sehen, wann er wieder schrieb. 11.01.14 Okay, ich konnte gerade echt nicht glauben was passiert war. Ich zeig es euch einfach: 23:55:45 Lele: ka, weil du mich meistens ignorierst??!! 17:11:15 Linus: Aber du nicht? 17:36:17 Lele: Naja, ich hab dir einen brief geschrieben und eine sms, aber auf den brief hab ich nie etwas erhalten und bei der sms hast du gesagt, du hast kein guthaben dabei hattest du noch 9€ 18:20:13 Linus: Woher willst du wissen das ich noch 9 euro hatte :) 18:52:39 Linus: So nicht mehr mit Julia zusammen frei :D 18:52:52 Linus: Kann machen was ich will 18:59:30 Lele: WTF? 19:00:48 Lele: Weil du mir gezeigt hast, das du dein Handyguthaben aufgeladen hast und da stand so was wie: Guthabenaufladung um 10€ ist erfolgt. Ihr Guthaben beträgt jetzt 19€. Daher weiß ich das :D 19:01:03 Lele: Hast du gerade ernsthaft mit ihr Schluss gemacht? 19:11:19 Lele: Oder verarschst du mich nur? War das jetzt ernst gemeint? Hatte er wirklich mit ihr Schluss gemacht? Naja, ich würde es ja spätestens morgen in der Schule sehen. Ob sie wohl geweint hatte? - Falls es stimmte. Es wunderte mich nur, weil sie sahen so glücklich zusammen aus. Okay, eigentlich sahen sie auch nur wie Kumpels aus. Ich hatte ja zum Glück noch nie sehen müssen, wie sie sich küssten. Als sie es - angeblich - getan hatten, war ich krank gewesen - Gott sei Dank! Ich glaube, sonst wär ich gestorben. Oder hätte es mir zumindest gewünscht. Sollte ich mich freuen? Stimmte es? 12.01.15 Es stimmte! Sie waren nicht mehr zusammen! Die beiden redeten den ganzen Tag lang kein Wort miteinander. Hey, Rekord! Wir zwei haben ungefähr fünf Sätze ausgetauscht. Wir waren auf einem Ausflug gewesen und als wir mit der S-Bahn zurückfuhren, setzte sich Rick neben mich und weil Linus ein Freund von Rick ist, kam auch er. Das Problem war nur, dass ich mich in seiner Nähe sehr zusammenreißen musste, um nicht zu stottern und zu zittern. Einmal kam er nur auf Skype online (Zum ersten mal, als ich online war) und wurde puterrot im Gesicht. Ich hoffte, dass ich nicht allzu schlimm rübergekommen war. 13.01.15 Abends skypten wir. Er war so, so süß zu mir!!! Er entschuldigte sich dafür, dass er auf den Brief nicht geantwortet hatte und das er sich nicht getraut hatte zurückzuschreiben, weil ich hatte mir so viel Mühe gegeben und er hätte das never geschafft. Noch nie hatte mir ein Junge so etwas süßes geschrieben! Zumindest hatte ICH bisher noch nie etwas so süß gefunden! Wir verabredeten uns für Samstag. Kino oder so. Und zum ersten Mal seit einem halben Jahr schlief ich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein. 14.01.15 Er war nicht in der Schule. War er krank? In der Pause checkte ich meine Nachrichten. Er schrieb: Bist du volll bescheuert? Warum hast du Julia meine Skype-Nachrichten gezeigt? ''und ''Hab doch keine Lust mehr auf Samstag Das habe ich nicht getan! Ich würde so etwas nie tun! Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlte! Ich kannte diesen Schmerz, diese Eifersucht, diese Verzweiflung. So etwas würde ich niemanden wünschen. Ich war nicht so ein schlimmer Mensch. Kurz vorher hatte sie geweint und da hatte sie mir leid getan, also nee... Das würde ich nicht tun! Ich versuchte dreimal ihn anzurufen, aber sein Handy war aus. Abends rief er mich zurück und ich schwor ihm das ich es nicht war. Ich hatte nur mit Icy und Taylor darüber geredet, warum ich am Samstag doch nicht konnte. Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen in mir auf. Ich war das nicht! Aber würde er mir glauben? Kapitel 4 28.01.15 Ich kann nicht so genau sagen, ob er mir glaubt. Immerhin versuchte er nicht, mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als jeweils ein Junge und ein Mädchen zusammenarbeiten sollten, hatte er mich gefragt. MICH! Nun, sonst, hatten wir nicht wirklich etwas miteinander zu tun. Außer gestern und vorgestern. Vorgestern hab ich ihm einen Zettel geschrieben - er saß an dem Tag hinter mir - wo so etwas ähnliches draufstand wie: "Bin ich eigentlich so etwas wie eine Freundin für dich?" und er schrieb zurück: "Ja, wieso fragst du?" und ich antwortete: "Weil du halt so deine Phasen mit mir hast!", wenn er nicht wusste was ich meinte, hatte er es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Und gestern, da hatte Ice-cream etwas so lustiges über die drei gesagt: Guck mal, dein Fan-Club. Fühl dich geehrt, du hast gleich drei Verehrer. ''Das müsst ihr nicht verstehen, es kommt total unlustig rüber, aber Rick hatte eine seiner komischen Fratzen zu mir gezogen, Thomas hatte mich komisch angeguckt und Linus...war halt Linus! xD Und da musste ich die drei nur angucken und schon wieder anfangen zu lachen und Linus hat mich jedes mal total verdattert und verwirrt angeguckt. Und in ITG saß zwischen uns Jonathan und wir haben halt Späße über seinen Gangster-Look gemacht, wenn er seine Kapuze zuzog. Das fand ich schon ziemlich gut, die zwei Tage und so :) Abend schrieben wir nochmal. Er sendete mir wieder Herzchen :D! Hieß das, das er mir wegen der Sache mit Julia glaubte? Und er hatte sich Skype auf sein Handy geholt. Ich hatte gesagt, er solle das tun. Hieß das, er hatte es für MICH getan? Ich hoffe <3 ''30.01.15 Er war in der Schule irgendwie anders zu mir. Weniger interessiert, weniger süß. Aber wahrscheinlich lag das nur daran, dass wir da nie alleine waren. Gestern bin ich mit Taylor den Weg zum Bus gegangen und an der Bushaltestelle war Linus. Ich überlegte, ihn zu umarmen, aber tat es trotzdem nicht und rief nur "Tschau, Linus!". Wenn er es nun nicht wollte... Er schrieb mir von seinem Handy aus - was ich aber erst zu Hause las -. Ich weiß nicht ob du willst ,aber wir können umarmen :) Also wenns ok ist? ''und ''Also freundschaftlich :) ''(Ja, klar xD). Natürlich schrieb ich "Klar! :)". Beim Basketballturnier heute lächelten wir uns öfters an (wir saßen weit auseinander) und als wir dann zur Zeugnisausgabe in die Klasse gingen, umarmte ich ihn. Nach der Schule redeten wir noch kurz und als ich mit Taylor zum Bus ging, lief er 5 Meter vor uns. Doch dann hörte ich Paps meinen Namen rufen und drehte mich um. Er hatte mich von der Schule abgeholt. Ich umarmte Lele und überlegte kurz, die 5 Meter vorzusprinten um auch Linus Tschüss zu sagen, tat es dann aber doch nicht, was ich kurz darauf bereute. Zu Hause schrieb ich ihm: ''Ich werd dich vermissen Es war wunderbar. In der Schule saßen wir nebeneinander und verstanden uns gut. Ich war so glücklich, wir waren wirklich Freunde. Gute Freunde. Und er lachte, wenn ich kam. Es war kein Auslachen, es war ein nettes. Ich wurde sogar schon gefragt, ob wir wieder zusammen sein. Leider nein, aber ich war auch so froh. Und wir umarmten uns jeden Tag. Ich würde immer diesen einen Augenblick, am ersten Tag nach den Winterferien, in Erinnerung behalten. ''Er kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Er drückte mich stark, aber nicht fest, so als wollte er mich garnicht loslassen. Und er lächelte ein strahlendes Lächeln, kein belustigtes. Ein glückliches. Dieser Augenblick, diese zwei Sekunden, waren so wunderbar. Es war so schön, so in seiner Nähe zu sein. Dies werde ich nie vergessen, das schwor ich mir. Die Moral von der Geschicht' :D Leute, macht in eurem Leben nie etwas so unüberlegtes, okay? Denkt über solch schwierige Sachen vorher gut nach und redet mit der Person nochmal. Wenn ihr das tut, dann habt ihr in eurem Leben bestimmt nicht die selben Probleme wie ich jetzt mit Joshua. Wenn doch, dann wisst ihr, wieviel man leidet. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Unabhängige Geschichten Kategorie:Liebes-Geschichten Kategorie:Alltags-Geschichten Kategorie:ByHoney